When the Sky is Crimson
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: A story of Moonbay and Irvine. Ch. 7 is up! Ch. 8 coming soon! Please r&r! Progression pending. Must re-watch the anime before working on the next chapter. Revisions also on the way.
1. Default Chapter

When The Sky Is Crimson  
  
The dawn came. It was like an ordinary day. but today is different. I woke up early from a dream.. A very strange dream. I saw a figure without a face but somehow. somehow I could feel deep inside that it's staring right back at me. Somehow I feel relieve.. Somehow I feel safe. "Hey Moonbay!" a voice cut through my thoughts. I turned around and saw Irvine. Why is he awake so early? "You sure woke up early but, not as early as I did." He grinned. "I don't care. And besides, it's not like were on a competition or anything." I responded with an eyebrow raised up. "You're just saying that cause you didn't beat me." He chuckled. "What?!" I yelled in a high tone with a dismayed look in my face. "You dare challenge a great Moonbay?" "Yes, I dare challenge the great Moonbay!" he responded as he stood up from the small window he was sitting on. "Fine! Let's see who's going to wake up early tomorrow morning. Good luck, you'd need it." I grin confidently. "Yeah but just to warn you, I'll win." "You guys.. It's so early and you're both arguing already.?" the sleepy Van interrupted. "Oops, sorry." I apologized with a big sweat drop. "I'll just go outside. Don't wake up yet, it's too early. You're tired from the battle from yesterday." I headed for the door and paused for a moment. "Wait, I'm going too." Irvine followed. "Alright." I opened the door and went outside.  
  
It was indeed a great morning. The sun was almost up and the sky turned slightly crimson from the little rays from the rising sun. I sat down in front of the grassy ground and felt a little shiver from the dew of the grass touching my legs. Suddenly, I notice something. A little life that's starting to grow. I walked over to it and saw a little spout of some kind of a plant. It was beautiful. From all the traveling we do, I forget to appreciate the beauty of nature. "What's that?" I looked up and found Irvine standing in front of me, looking at the little life I found. "It's a pout of a growing life. Isn't it beautiful? I bet it would grow up to be a beautiful plant and someday.. Someday it would bloom the loveliest flowers." I smiled while looking at the young plant. "I never knew you have that side of you." He chuckled. "Hey! It's not funny!" I yelled. It felt embarrassing. Man, I shouldn't have showed that side of me to Irvine. I know better than to do that! "Alright, I'm sorry. I just don't feel those kind of feelings y'know. As long as I have my zoid and money, it's a okay for me." He smiled. "That's you, aight? Besides, I'm human. I have feelings. Now if you'd excuse me." I stood up "I'd go some place else where you are not around. Hmph!" I headed to a random path I chose. "Hey! What did I do? Hey! I said hey! Wait up!" he started to catch up to me.  
  
~2 be continued~ 


	2. A chat deep in the forest

~Gomen for taking so long-desu! Here's my continuation! Sumimasen (I'm so sorry)!!!! *bow bow bow*~  
  
  
I giggled as he followed close behind me. I walked even faster now, trying to loose him.  
"Hey! I said wait up!" I can hear him yell not too far behind.  
"I said I want to go somewhere where you're not around!" I yelled back.  
"Well, what am I suppose to do?! Hey, I have no choice but to stay with you!"  
"What was that?!" I turned around facing him, my hands on my waist. "You're forced to?" I narrowed my brown eyes at him.  
"Yeah, since no one's up yet.. besides, I gotta follow you around to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." He smiled arrogantly.  
"And what? You protecting me. Ha! You can't even catch me!" I ran away, leaving him far behind.  
"What was that?! Is that a challenge! Ugh, I'll get you alright!" He ran, following to whichever direction I go.  
Through the deep forest, I ran and he chased me. I haven't had fun like this for a while. Traveling, traveling and some more traveling. It's really good to be  
able to loosened up yourself sometime.  
"Moonbay! Argh, I'll catch you, you little..."  
"Riiight!" I said sarcastically. "You can't even get near me!"  
"Ugh, how dare you underestimate me!"  
I laughed happily. It is so much fun to tease him. He gets angry easily specially if anyone ever underestimates him. I kept on running, stepping and leaving footmarks  
on the cold wet earth. I ran into some small puddles, making a small splash, droplets of water touching my skin and made me shiver a bit.  
"I... GOTCHA!" Irvine got a tremendous speed all of a sudden and jumped on me, making me loose my balance.  
"Who-ah!!!" I slipped and fell, rolling down on the slanted area with Irvine, clinging on my back. We finally hit the flat ground and I laid there, tired. I laughed to   
myself while staring at the blue sky.  
"What's so funny?" Irvine asked curiously as he sat down, looking down at me with his muddy-like face.  
"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" I continued to laugh, closing my eyes.  
"You're such a child..." I know what he meant but somehow, his awkward smile made me laugh at what he said instead of getting angry. I sat down as well with my legs   
crossed.  
"Don't you miss your childhood?" I looked at him with gentle eyes.  
"U-uh.." he turned away nervously as his tan cheeks turned slightly red. "Why would I? Besides, I have better things to do..."  
"Like what?"  
"Like training to become the best ZOID pilot... that's... that's my dream..." he looked at the ground with gentle eyes which I have never seen before. I stared at him, a   
littl shocked as he turned to me and got even more embarrassed. "W-what are you looking at?!" he growled angrily.  
"oh, nothing... nothing at all..." I just smiled at him. He stared at me for a while. We just sat there, staring at each other. Then he turn away. "You.."  
"Huh?" I blinked curiously.  
"Don't... you have... any dreams or goals.." the tree shade hid his face with shadows, blocking the warm young sunlight.  
"Me?" I blinked then looked up with a smile up the sky, blushing a little. "It's... It's a secret!" I giggled softly.  
"H-hey! That's not fair! I told you mine." he protested.  
"Mine is a little personal..." I stood up, putting my hands on my waist, looking far into the green horizon that surrounded the both of us. "..besides.."  
"Huh?" he looked up to me, waiting for me to continue.  
"You'd think it's stupid.. and common." I looked back down at him with a smile. 


	3. A Close Call

"Come on! Tell me! Is it being the best mechanics or designer for Zoids?" The curious Irvine asked.  
  
"It's..." I blushed. "None of your business!"  
  
"Hm? Your cheeks are red." he said blinking.  
  
"No they're not!" I yelled in an annoyed tone while crossing my arms, turning my back to him.  
  
"Tch. Fine." he turned his back to me as well. We stayed in silence for a while, staying still in our position. I secretly  
  
look at him on the corner of my eye. I saw him look back at me slightly, confident enough not to get caught. I grinned and turned   
  
to him unexpectedly.  
  
"What are you looking at?! Hm?" I asked, slowly narrowing my eyes.  
  
"M-me?! Nothing." He turned his back at me as I giggled knowing he's embarrassed of being caught.  
  
"W-what?! What's so funny?!" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" I smiled playfully.  
  
"Better be nothing..." he grumbled.  
  
"Hm..." I started walking around, studying the area of the forest we stumbled in. "Where are we....?" I asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Ask yourself that. It's your fault for running around in an unfamiliar forest like this!"  
  
"Well, it's your fault for not being able to catch up sooner. Seriously, maybe you should stay more in shape."  
  
"What?! Are you implying that I'm weak? huh?!"  
  
"What if I am? What are you going to do?" I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for an answer but nothing came out from his lips. He  
  
just stayed still, looking down at me. It... kind of made me slightly nervous.... I just had to say something! The silence felt   
  
awkward to me! I didn't understand it. I just have to say something... Come on Moonbay! Say something! "W-what are you looking  
  
at?" I felt the words escape my small lips.  
  
"....you.." he muttered softly, keeping his eyes on me.  
  
"M-me...?" Now, I felt my heart skip a bit then started to beat faster and faster. My cheeks felt really hot. I wanted to turn  
  
away but for some reason... I can't... I stared back up to him. I didn't had a smile nor a frown. I was bewildered... and curious.  
  
We stayed like that for a while until he snapped out of it. He shook his head rapidly, erasing whatever thought crossed his mind.  
  
"N-nothing! You just... had something on your face!" he explained, turning away.  
  
"I... did..?" I felt my face but there was nothing. I figured he was lying. It was so tempting to tease him but, I felt bad because  
  
he's embarrassed enough as it is. "Y-yeah! Thanks for telling me." I pretended to wipe something off my face. He slowly turned to me   
  
but I continued to pretend like I was wiping something and that I didn't noticed him looking at me. "There! Is it gone?" I looked  
  
up to him, showing my face.  
  
"It's bea...it's fine now..." he turned away, putting both his hands inside his pockets.   
  
"Oh, alright!" I smiles brightly up to him as he glanced at me again and looked away.  
  
"Let's just find our way outta here..." he grumbled as he started walking.  
  
"H-hey! Wait!" I followed him close behind.  
  
After walking for an hour or so, I collapsed on the ground, landing on a sitting position.  
  
"Oy! I'm tired Irvine! Lets rest for a while!" I complained, catching my breath.   
  
"Look who's out of shape now!" he laughed, mocking how tired I am.  
  
"Shut up! I tried to stand up, leaning against the tree. "Mr. I-made-us-more-lost-than-before!"  
  
"Hey! This is all your fault okay?! If you haven't ran away into this stupid forest, we won't be lost!"  
  
"Well, it's not like I planned to get lost! FYI, I'd rather be lost alone than be stuck with you!"  
  
"Well, same here!"  
  
"At least I know how to navigate better than you!"  
  
"Yeah riight!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, Ms. Navigator, why don't you guide us outta here."  
  
"I will and I promise that we're not going to be-" Suddenly, he grabbed and I lost my footing, causing me to fall. I made a loud thud as   
  
I fell on the ground and he fell on to of me. "W-what are you doing!" I felt my cheeks blush.   
  
"Don't move..." he whispered closely to my ears, his lips so close to it. I felt his breath softly that made my heart beat fast. I felt  
  
an odd sensation on my stomach and I stayed perfectly still.   
  
"Moonbay...." he whispered my name so softly with his voice that I can't help but blush deeper. "...do you still have that dagger with you...?  
  
"Dagger...?" I whispered. "Yes, it's in the back pocket of my shorts." I replied softly.  
  
"Alright...let me borrow it..." I felt him unwrap his other arms around me as his soft hands wondered down my back. I felt a slight shiver  
  
on my backbone as I felt his hand softly traveling down and finally he reached for my pocket. I was so embarrassed that not a word escaped my  
  
lips. I tried to relax and get my heart to settle down but it didn't obeyed me. He already reached for the dagger! Why is he still on me! These   
  
thoughts wandered around my mind.   
  
"Stay still...."   
  
I nodded slightly as I saw a huge wolf jump into the air. My eyes widened quickly as I felt a scream escape my lips. "IRVINE! WATCH OUT!" 


	4. From Warm To Cold

From Warm To Cold  
  
Suddenly, no more weight against me. Irvine jumped on the air and slashed the wolf across the face…. Or so he tried but missed. Incredible, the speed of wolf that is. It ran around in circles, circling me and Irvine. I felt a quick chill on the back and I tried to shake it off and be brave. Being afraid is the last thing we need right now and in our case, we have to rely on ourselves. I was about to stand up when Irvine's hand fell gently against my forehead then I heard him say, "Stay down, Moonbay…. Do not move….." his eyes was sharp, trying to keep up with the wolf's movement.  
  
Thud! The next thing I know, Irvine and the wolf was wrestling on the ground. Rolling on the dirt, the battle continued. Despite of what Irvine told me, I just can't help but do something! I'm not just about to watch! I mean, he needs my help! My eyes quickly scanned the surroundings for something…. ANYTHING! Then, there it was! I grabbed a large, bamboo stick with both hands and swung at the wolf. What's this? No thug?! No whimper? Then suddenly I realized…. The wolf bite into the bamboo stick. Now, I was the one who's fighting the wolf. "You damn thing! Let go!" I yelled, shaking the bamboo stick. The wolf's blazing eyes stared at me hungrily. Its mouth, dripping with thick saliva as it gnaw its way on the bamboo stick towards me. "Now you'll be our food you dumb shit!" From behind, Irvine jump up from the ground, thrusting the dagger against the wolf's back over and over again. Its fangs slipped away from the bamboo stick then thug! Its dead body fell on the ground then it was over, we have won the battle.  
  
  
  
I followed Irvine closely from behind. He carried the huge wolf on his shoulder. The whole time he didn't said a word at all! After the wolf was dead, he carried it on his back then started to leave… without me! What's his problem?!  
  
"Hey! How come you're not talking?"   
  
-Nothing! Not even a reply or a sound or something!  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
-Again, not a word.  
  
"Damn it!" I felt rage rising inside me. "What the hell is your problem!" I grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me. Surprisingly, his eyes was on me. He sure doesn't have a pleasant face, let me tell you that. I just found myself standing there, staring back at him. The rage was gone and I didn't know how I felt. I felt… guilty… but why?! I wasn't the one who's ignoring and being rude to anybody! With his right hand, he grabbed the wolf's feet, slamming the dead creature against the ground.   
  
"You know what my problem is?!" Now the rage was on his voice, "The fact that I told you to stay still and you completely ignored what I told you to do! What did you do?! No, I have to play 'Ms. I'm-just-gonna-go-get-eaten-by-the-wolf'!" His eyes were filled with anger and… sadness? What? I felt so lost, like I did something wrong… Wait, did something wrong?! I didn't do anything wrong!  
  
"For your information," I shot back at him, "I was just trying to help you! You're the one who seem to need help so I helped you! And you don't even appreciate it?! You wouldn't have the slightest chance of killing that wolf if it wasn't for me!"  
  
"Oh great! Yeah, thanks to you. Moonbay saves me once again!" He gaze me one of those cold stares then shook his head and took off…. Took off without me…  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!! I love you all, please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!! Been busy with stuff but here I am!!!!!! I promise to update this real soon! To those who have been waiting, thanks for your patience!!!! Love you all, Muahz!!!!! 


	5. So Close That I Could Almost Feel Him

Close that I can almost feel him...  
  
So I was left alone, walking by myself. I don't even know where he is now, I had too much pride to chase after him or even call his name. He really pissed me off, you know? I hate him! What's his problem. I sighed and shook my head, looking around the area I stumbled in.  
  
  
  
"Great... where the hell am I?" I murmured to myself. Apparently, I stumbled into a small green area by the river. It seemed so quiet and peaceful that I could only hear the rush of water flowing through the river and nothing else. Well, except for the crickets. It's dark now and only the moon served as my light.   
  
  
  
"I'm so tired and exhausted..." I sighed once more, plopping beside the river while looking at my darkened reflection.  
  
  
  
"Man... I'll get that Irvine if it's the last thing I do! While he's feasting some good gruel, I'm here without a single thing to eat.." I paused and heard my stomach growl. "Great... now, what to eat..." I looked around for something to eat.  
  
  
  
"Hm.. let's see, grass, grass, bush, trees without a single edible fruit on them, grass, grass and some more grass... yeah, like I'm going to turn into a goat and eat that... ugh..." I collapse against the ground on my back with my eyes gazing up the sky.   
  
  
  
For a second, I connected the stars and found some images. "Oooooh, there's a pot of stew!" I pointed up the sky. "Oh, there's a picture of Zeke" I giggled unconsciously.  
  
  
  
"...what the.." I squinted my eyes at the other image I had found.  
  
  
  
"Ir...vine..?" I stared at it blankly for a while. A smiling image of him up the sky made up of stars..my imagination..?  
  
  
  
"Damn you!" I yelled out, pointing angrily above. "Leave me alone! Bastard! Leaving me like that! What's your problem huh?! Well you know what? You could just go to hell!!!" I paused for a while "..and I hate you!!!!"  
  
  
  
I must be pretty tired because I drifted off to sleep for a while. It's pitch dark now and the light from the moon isn't as effective as it was earlier. I reached my hands to the cool water and washed my face. I probably looked dusty and dirty from all that running around me and Irvine did. I was probably still sleepy until I heard my stomach growl loudly. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my stomach as the sound repeated again.   
  
  
  
"I wonder if there's fish swimming around this river.. or at least something edible around this area.." I wondered at loud. Why should I care anyway? It's not like there's someone here besides me. I didn't want my only clothes to get wet so I stripped off, folding my clothes neatly before launching myself to the river. The cold water touched my skin, causing me to wince a little. Within a matter of minutes, I got used to the water's temperature and I swam around, half cleaning my self, half-looking for food. Suddenly, I felt a soft-like creature brush against my thighs. 'Aha!' I thought to myself, stealthily seizing my movement. When I felt it again, I swiftly grab it with my hand and there it is, dinner!  
  
I must be pretty excited to eat because I got my clothes on pretty fast and now starting a small fire to cook my prey with. I caught a small fish but hey, food is food so I didn't complained.   
  
  
  
"Stupid damn thing!" I cursed loudly at the two stones that I've been trying to make fire with. "Why won't you light up?!?!?!?!" I was about to give up when I finally succeeded into lighting it and cheerfully cooked my dinner.   
  
  
  
"I see you caught your own dinner..." I was about to bite into the fish when I heard that. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder, getting an image of a familiar shadow.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?! Go away! I'm eating!" I bit hard on the fish and chewed it loudly with a stubborn attitude.  
  
Irvine walked up to me and gazed down at my pitiful fish.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?!" I snapped with half of the fish still in my mouth. "Hey, it's food and I caught it myself!" I said proudly.  
  
  
  
He made no reply. Instead, he sat by me. "What you did was dangerous..."  
  
  
  
This time, I've had it. I threw the rest of the fish on the fire and stood up furiously, glaring down at him. "I've had it with you! I'm so sick of you throwing attitude at me! If you don't have anything better to do than give me your damn sermon then just go away and leave me alone!" I turned my back to him and started walking away, making each step slam against the ground. I suddenly felt a grasp on my arm and then a pull. I found myself against him and I shot up a glance up to his face. Suddenly, there's that calm Irvine again. There's no single trace of the angry Irvine from before. Now, I saw...worry within his eyes. Anger left my chest and I find myself wondering what I should feel right now.  
  
  
  
There was a long silence...  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Moonbay..." He whispered, dropping his face on the side of my face. I could feel his breathing against my ear which made my heart feel like it just dropped on the floor. 


	6. What has gotten into him?

What has gotten into him?  
  
"W-what... is all of this now..." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I did not mean to be angry at you.... I was just..." he closed his eyes. I felt a knot on my throat and I tried to get rid of it right away. Boy, this is making me nervous... he's so close.... A little TOO close. Come on Moonbay, think! Think! You can't go all soft now! You won this argument! Here he is, apologizing to you. "N-now, now, what is all of this?" I finally said with trace of nervousness in my voice. "Don't tell me you're going soft now..." Something was different about him... what is up? He's so... so... mellow. I turned to face him, to look at his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes halfway, kind of like in a relaxed manner. His features were so soft it's almost so... well, un-Irvine-y if there's such a word. Our faces were only an inch apart from each other since he was still holding me; he back arched forward wile looking down at me. Man, I'm really short. I sometimes envy those models that appear on TV. They're all tall and beautiful, developed and slim. I'm not like that... I'm not much to look at but... here he is, looking at me. His eyes... his brown eyes. Well, not that I could see both of his eyes... he really got to take that eye patch sometime. I have to admit though... it looks pretty good on him. I could feel his serene breath on my upper lip now. Man.... this is dangerously close. I must get away... get away before... I gulped nervously. "N-now, now Irvine. It's okay really." I got out of his grasp, backing away. Whew, finally! Some space. I moved back then "Uff..." I leaned something hard that stopped me from backing away. I looked up and saw thick leaves above me. It appears that I hit a tree trunk. My attention was pulled away from the tree trunk when I heard faint footstep heading towards me. W-what? I thought then turned my gaze in front of me to see Irvine heading towards me as if... cautious?  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked softly but the question appeared cold... well, somewhat cold anyway.  
"W-what are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you. I just need space to breath that's all." My features then turned calm as I desperately erase in my mind how close we were just a few moments ago. Moonbay, you're MAD at him! Don't all... crushy, crushy and blushy, blushy now! What if he's just doing that? Aha! I get it. He's just doing that and when he gets me into believing he actually... I gulped... Want to be... you know, and then he'll rub it in your face! What a dirty trick, Irvine! But I won't fall for it! I then calmly brushed off dirt from my shirt and shorts, my gaze avoiding him. "And besides..." I was about to walk off to the river then I felt a hand grasp my right wrist, trapping it against the trunk firmly. Almost automatically, I looked up and saw Irvine's face... with that half closed eye of his and all. The moonlight shadowed his face but I could still make out his eye and his nose... the shape of his face... his hair...  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me now! Irvine! Let..." Then I could not speak anymore as he pressed his mouth firmly against mine.  
  
So sorry for taking so long! I promise to continue the next part sooner! Thanks for all the support and patience! Love you all! Muahz! ^_^= 


	7. Affectionate

=Affectionate=  
  
It's like, time stopped. I could no longer hear the calm flow of the water in the  
  
river's trail. The crickets seemed to finally stop making those noises I hate so much but is  
  
something relaxing. My face was shadowed now as the back of his head blocked the  
  
moonlight and the fire's light. I could feel his hands landing gently against my hips then  
  
slowly moving up to my waist as he pulled me close. I don't even know whether or not  
  
I'm leaning against the tree anymore or what. I did not know anything anymore! And  
  
what is this?! My eyes finally focused as I see his eye... it wasn't fully close yet! My  
  
eyes widen as I feel a burning sensation of my cheek. Is he watching me?! His lips moved  
  
slowly, massaging against mine. They were warm and soft...  
  
"Hn..." I sighed softly in contentment as my eyes started to close.... NO! No  
  
wait! Don't do that! Stop! What are you doing, Moonbay?! Snap out of it! My mind is  
  
telling me one thing... but my lips is telling me another.  
  
I leaned my head back and he supported it with one hand. The curves of my body  
  
perfectly fist against his as he trapped me. There's nowhere to run. I could feel his lips  
  
curve into a playful smile because we both know that he won. I was so lost... so... I  
  
don't know, I can't really explain. There's this weird sensation in my stomach. I don't  
  
know whether to start giggling or what because trust me, the feeling was weird. Ever  
  
heard of the expression "Butterflies in your stomach" well, trust me, it's true. Well, you  
  
may ask "How could you feel butterflies in your stomach?" Look, just trust me in this,  
  
it's you. You can't explain it but when you get it, that's the only time you'll understand it  
  
fully.  
  
I felt a sudden rush of cold water wash over me as I felt him trying to do  
  
something! W-why is he....?! What is he...?! I could feel his mouth open, trying to find  
  
a gap between my lips. He leaned my head back a little bit more and started rubbing my  
  
back... as a sign of 'it's okay' maybe? A sign of reassurance? I, very slowly, parted my  
  
lips as a thousand thoughts crossed my mind.  
  
"Is this only a spare of the moment for him?"  
  
"What am I suppose to do when... well, you know... when he actually started making out  
  
with me?! I don't know what to do! Do I go like this? Or maybe like this?"  
  
"Is this lust or pure affection?"  
  
"Why is he showing this side of him now?"  
  
Then it shot me like a gun pointed in my head. We're alone... that is why. We're  
  
always around Van and them that... that we don't really get to talk or get the chance to  
  
hang out by ourselves. We never really took time to know how each other feels. Well, not  
  
like there's anything between us before this.  
  
I could feel his presence around much stronger now than ever before. I actually  
  
saw him fully as a man... not just a part of our team or a friend but... a man. I could feel  
  
his strong-arms around me... his nice, lean chest against mine. His warm tongue softly  
  
entered my mouth. I think he could feel my nervousness so he tried so hard to be as  
  
gentle as he can... well, either he noticed my nervously or he could hear my heart leaping  
  
out of my chest! I blanked out for a while then I noticed... it wasn't so bad. Both our  
  
tongues stroke one another softly, kinda playfully. I could feel him fighting the urge to let  
  
all his emotion go. He tried to remain gentle, soft. Then, the next thing I knew, his left  
  
my mouth and started leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of my lips down to my  
  
neck. I gasped for air; one, I haven't got a breath while we were kissing and second, the  
  
soft trails of his lips brushing against my skin just made me gasp for air. It's tingly... it's  
  
like, I could feel electricity o every part of my being whenever his lips land a soft kiss on  
  
any spot of my body. I unconsciously arched myself up as if... asking for more? Wanting  
  
for more? Yearning for more?  
  
He stopped his trail right in the middle of the side of my neck. Why stop now?! A  
  
look of disappointment crossed my features. Why is he stopping now?  
  
"I've been waiting for this for so long..." Irvine finally spoke in a somewhat  
  
hoarse voice. My eyes widened as he cleared his throat weakly. He could not fight his  
  
passion burning inside of him and the desire to be close to me. "All those times...  
  
looking at you from a far... watching you... finally, I was given a chance..." I could feel  
  
him move close against the side of my face, his lips softly brushing on the side of my ear.  
  
He's been watching me...? All this time?! I could feel his breathing, calm and serene,  
  
against my ear. "Now, we're all alone... no one will be able to bother us anymore."  
  
"W-what do you..." then I could feel his lips part, kissing the part of my neck  
  
where he had stopped before. I could feel him starting to suck on it softly. The area that  
  
was occupied by his mouth started to feel warm. I've always been disgusted by hickies. I  
  
thought that they were a very disgusting act of expressing your affection for someone.  
  
But, I guess I shouldn't have thought that since I haven't experienced it... because you  
  
know why? I sorta... like it now.  
  
~------------------------------~  
  
Ooooo!!!! Hehe, sorry if this is a... erm... too intense chapter. Just, well, you know,  
  
trying to spice things up a bit! Don't worry, I won't go too far. I'll keep it appropriate!  
  
^_^= 


End file.
